


Listen

by jostardust



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Listening, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Smut, mentioned daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostardust/pseuds/jostardust
Summary: Hotels tend to have thin walls...but neither Brian nor Roger are complaining.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, if you know any of the people mentioned in this story please do not read any further.

„Goddamnit Roger, will you stop kicking me?“ Brian only got an annoyed grunt as a response. “I’m never sharing a bed with you again, asshole.” The curly haired man turned his back to the other man, now staring at the wall. He wasn’t even quite sure which town they were in, he could just remember that he was in the United States, and someone has made him share a bed with Roger. Freddie had to share too, with John, whom he suddenly felt very sorry for. Their singer really could be a bit overdramatic, which was sometimes a bit overwhelming for their calm and reserved bassist.  
He felt a harsh kick again, a sign of Roger trying to get comfortable on the saggy mattress. “Roger I swear to god, stop that or I’m making you sleep on the floor.” “You’d never!” Roger exclaimed, sounding quite offended. The older man rolled his eyes. “Just go to sleep Rog.” He felt the weight of the other man lifting from the bed, and turned around to look at where he was going. The blonde was stumbling over to his trousers, which he had thrown across the room earlier, and fished a pack of cigarettes out of the back pocket. He took one out, lit it, and chucked the pack back on the floor with his trousers.  
“At least open the window Rog, you know I hate it.” Roger complied, and immediately shivered when the cool air from outside hit him. Only then Brian noticed how little he was wearing, and how tight the younger man’s underwear really was. He almost looked ethereal, standing there almost naked, with his blonde hair falling onto his shoulders, dimly lit by the light emitted from the street lanterns outside. “Bri? You alright?” Brian jerked, then nodded quickly. “Just zoned out, ‘m a tad tired.” Roger nodded, understandingly, and threw the finished cigarette out of the window before closing it. He laid back down, and crawled underneath the covers, gently nudging Brian’s leg with his foot.  
“Rog! You’re fucking cold! Get your feet off of me!” the other man shouted, which made Roger press his foot up against his leg just to annoy him more. Brian groaned, and started digging his fingers into Roger’s sides, tickling him until the younger man was crying with laughter. “Stopstopstopstop” he cried out between fits of laughter. “Make me, blondie!” Brian laughed. Suddenly, his laughter was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. Brian felt as if time had stopped as their lips touched in a soft kiss, and let out a small whimper when Roger pulled back. Roger raised an eyebrow, then giggled. “That worked better than expected.” He stuck out his tongue while laughing, and Brian just couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward for another kiss. It was soft, and sweet, which was not really what Brian had expected from Roger, yet they smiled at each other when they parted.  
Suddenly, a loud banging sound came from the room on the other side of the wall, which was Freddie and John’s. The two men both startled, being ripped out of their intimate moment. “D’you think they’re alright?” Roger shrugged. They listened carefully, waiting for another clue on the well-being of their friends. Then, a loud moan was audible through the thin wall, and Brian’s face turned bright red. “Rog? Are they doing what I’m thinking that they’re doing?” “Oooooh, Freddie! Please!” Their bassist moaned desperately on the other side. Roger nodded. “Yes. Yes they are.” Brian turned impossibly redder, when John’s voice returned after a few seconds of silence. “Please Freddie, please give me your cock, fuck me please I’ve been so good for you!” “It’s always the quiet ones, eh?” Roger mumbled next to him, looking more interested than anything else.  
John’s loud moans and pleads filled the room, and now they could hear Freddie as well, moaning softly and muttering praise. Brian felt himself hardening in his underwear, but he decided firmly that he was not going to jerk himself off to the sound of their friends having sex. He had his eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling, trying to think of anything but what was going on next door.  
Roger coughed slightly next to him, and his eyes shot over to the other man. He had pulled away the blankets covering him, and was palming himself through his underwear. Another streams of loud moans from John were audible, and Roger let a quiet moan out himself, throwing his head back. “Rog! They’re our friends!” “Bri don’t be such a prude. They wouldn’t care if they knew, and they will probably never know.” Roger had the audacity to wink at the older man, who couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Brian threaded his hand into Roger’s hair and kissed him forcefully, the younger man submitting instantly. Brian made a low, growling noise in the back of his throat as he pulled Roger closer, which pulled a high pitched whine from the other man. The guitarist let one hand wander down to the blonde’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze.  
On the other side, John had begun moaning properly again, joined by the sound of a bed repeatedly thumping against the wall. “Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy…” They heard the younger man whine, which made Brian groan. “Kinky aren’t they…” Roger whispered into his ear, going on to nibble just below it. Brian squeezed Roger’s ass again, then pushed his underwear down completely. He had seen his bandmate naked many times, but never like this, and he felt like he could most definitely get used to this. He wrapped his hand around the other man’s dick, then looked at him as if asking for permission. The younger man nodded eagerly, and Brian started stroking him firmly, running his thumb over the tip every so often. Quickly, the younger man was moaning, though not as loudly as John was. “Bri?” “Yes?” “Can I blow you? Please?” Brian blinked, surprised, then motioned towards his dick. “I’m not stopping you!”  
He laughed softly, which quickly turned into a moan as Roger had swiftly removed his underwear and swallowed down most of his cock. His hands tangled themselves into the blonde’s long hair again, pulling ever so slightly. Roger moaned around his dick, which made him pull again, harder this time. John was seemingly getting close to coming on the other side, as his moans got more and more high-pitched, completely unable to get any more words out. Roger was licking around Brian’s tip, looking him straight into his eyes, then swallowing all of his long dick down, until his nose almost hit the wiry brown curls at the base, innocently batting his eyes at the other man. Brian groaned loudly “Fuck Roger do you have any idea how pretty you look?” Roger hummed, knowingly, and winked at him. He removed one of his hands, which had been grasping Brian’s hips in an attempt to keep him somewhat still, and placed it around his own cock, jerking himself off almost violently. The sight of Roger getting himself off while sucking him off immediately shot to Brian’s dick, making him moan and his hips jerk up. Roger choked ever so slightly, but breathed through it, emitting soft noises which encouraged Brian to continue thrusting shallowly into the other man’s mouth. “Rog. Rog, I’m gonna…” The older man tried to warn him, to give him time to pull away, but Roger’s lips stayed firmly put on his dick, swallowing around him. He came into Roger’s mouth, who, to his surprise, eagerly swallowed all of it.  
The blonde pulled off with a loud ‘pop’, and licked over him again, teasingly. The guitarist groaned, and forcefully pulled him up, smashing their lips together. Roger tasted of his come, and Brian could not get enough of it. They pulled apart, giving Brian time to spit into his hand and jerk Roger off roughly. The younger man was mewling and writhing against him as Brian started sucking deep purple hickeys all over his neck and chest. “Bri….please….” They had almost forgotten about John and Freddie next door, until John almost screamed, clearly coming, with the way he was chanting Freddie’s name. Roger joined him, loudly moaning Brian’s name and coming all over his hand. Brian jerked him through it, eyes glued to the younger man’s face. If he hadn’t just come, Roger’s pleasure-twisted face would have gotten him hard again.  
Brian carefully let go of the drummer’s slowly softening dick, and licked his cum off of his long fingers. Roger groaned, and buried his face in the other man’s chest. Brian stroked over his hair with his clean hand, wiping the other one on the bedsheets. “We should do this more often.” Roger mumbled against his chest, pulling him close. “Only if you stop kicking me every time we share a bed.” The younger man groaned, then yawned. “At least I don’t steal the bloody blankets like you do.” Brian just smiled, and covered them with said blanket. Soon, Roger’s soft snores filled the room, and Brian drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the wall, Freddie and John were giggling to themselves. They were completely tangled up together, John’s face buried in Freddie’s hair, halfway laying on top of him. “That was hot, Fred.” John smiled. “You do owe me a pack of cigarettes now love, remember? If they do indeed start messing around…” “Yes, yes I remember alright, I’ll go get them tomorrow.” “Maybe we should invite them in properly next time…” Freddie mused, making John blush. “D’you think that’d be a good idea?” “I’ve seen the way Brian looks at your ass darling, there’s no way he’d say no.” He pressed a kiss to John’s lips and smiled. “Sleep love. I’ll think of what we can do.” Freddie said, lighting a cigarette. He smoked as he petted the Deaky’s hair, and later drifted off to sleep with a smug grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with one of my quick oneshots, I hope it turned out alright! Also I'd love to know if you all would like me to write more or maybe even have some prompts for me!


End file.
